reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Savvy Merchant Outfit
The is an optional appearance for John Marston and Jack Marston in Red Dead Redemption from getting the Hunting and Trading Outfits Pack. It was released as free DLC on both the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live on October 12, 2010, along with the Expert Hunter Outfit. In-game Description "You have quite the reputation from working the docks. Gunsmiths will charge you half price on their goods." Characteristics While wearing this outfit, players will be able to buy all items from any gunsmith for half the cost, and it stacks with a high honor or other bonuses. It does not increase the value of items you sell or work at any shop other than a gunsmith. Scraps *Scrap 1: Win $1000 total from Gambling *Scrap 2: Buy or sell an item at every Gunsmith *Scrap 3: Gather $200 worth of herbs *Scrap 4: Execute 20 people *Scrap 5: Complete "The Prohibitionist" Stranger side-mission All of the Tips & Tricks *Scrap #3 seems to be time consuming, but it is actually not as difficult if you collect herbs in the right location. Within the great plains, there are monstrous amounts of herb. Prairie Poppy appears in frequents amounts in the southern and eastern part of the great plains. Golden Currant appears in the northern section of the great plains. A survivalist map aids you greatly, and gives you a wide view of herbs. Herb abundance is so great, you do not even have to travel on your horse. It is also helpful to note you can keep track of your overall herb value in the collectibles section of the stats menu. If anything just complete the Survivalist Challenges, by the time you reach the 8th level you should have gotten this scrap. *You can check your current winnings in the Money section of Stats. Total gambling winnings have to be at least $1000 to unlock Scrap 1 for the Savvy Merchant Outfit. Note that gambling losses before winning any money will be counted as a negative, so if you lost $1,000, then you'll have to win $2,000 to make a $1,000 profit and unlock the first scrap of the outfit. *$1000 winnings from gambling may seem like a challenge, but it can easily done by playing Five Finger Fillet at Armadillo. Once the 4th contestant sits down, wager $100. The combination for both rounds is "A-B, A-Y, A-X, A-B, A-Y" (Xbox 360) or "X-O, X-Triangle, X-Square, X-O, X-Triangle" (PS3). Keep repeating this, wagering $100 each time, and after 10 rounds $1000 should be earned. *To try and win $1,000 in a single go, you can gamble your money playing High Stakes Poker in Blackwater Hotel. However, the table has to have four other players, and you have to completely clean out the table, meaning you have to bust out all the other player to win each of their $250. Also you are unable to cheat. *Another way to obtain the first scrap, if the outfit is downloaded before completing the Stranger side-mission "Lights, Camera, Action", is to start the stranger side-mission and go to Thieves' Landing to play Liar's Dice. After winning once, continue playing as the ante will remain at $200 and winning will mean that the player will earn a $400 profit per game if there are 3 people, including the player, sitting at the table. *Another, but very time consuming, way of getting the first scrap involves playing Liar's Dice against a single person (ie. you and another player), you only recieve $20 profit (you recieve $40, but only $20 will count as profit), but is an easy game, it also offers a good chance of getting the No Dice achievement if played wisely. *The Gunsmiths required for obtaining Scrap 2 are located at Blackwater, Thieves Landing, Armadillo and Escalera. At each gunsmith, it's recommended to buy Bait, as it only costs around $10. Buying items from Gunsmiths prior to downloading the outfit will not count towards this scrap of the outfit. But if you can also just simply sell a plant you have gathered to each one. *To execute someone, simply walk up to them with your gun drawn and press the fire button. A mini-cutscene should play, killing the person and confirming the execution. Easiest way to get this: Go to Casa Madrugada or Thieves' Landing where there is no law or army. Walk up to someone with your throwing knives out and hold attack. Silent kill even if someone see's you. *If you have the Liars & Cheats DLC pack, the Explosive Rifle is $15,000. It is recommended to use this outfit to reduce the price to $7,500, or, with honor at Peacemaker, only $2,500. As well as making its ammo only $3 each. Trivia *This outfit was a candidate in a vote for pre-order bonuses along with the Expert Hunter Outfit but was beaten by the Deadly Assassin Outfit by a landslide. As such it was originally unobtainable in the game. *Rockstar released an unfinished version of the DLC for PS3 on the 1st of September in Europe and on the 2nd of September in other countries except for the United States. This version was reported to be untested and full of bugs. R* recommends to anyone who downloaded this version to delete it from your console and wait for the tested and finished version, which came out on the 12th of October. *While equipped, Marston bears resemblance to Shaky. Gallery s1.jpg|John wearing the Savvy Merchant Outfit. s2.jpg|Gamestop pre-order vote. s3.jpg|Is it worth it? s4.jpg|John is about to buy from a Gunsmith using the Savvy Merchant Outfit. s5.jpg|John buying from a Gunsmith using the Savvy Merchant Outfit. s6.jpg|John hiding while wearing the Savvy Merchant Outfit. File:Aavvy_Merchant.png Rdr_savvy_merchant_outfit.jpg es:Traje de comerciante Category:Redemption Outfits Category:Redemption DLC Category:Outfits Category:Single Player